Usuario discusión:Ashertz
Bienvendo a mi página de discusión. Puedes dejar tu duda, pregunta o comentario aquí. Nombre y apellidos Ángel García Manso I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:17 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Yo coencargad Me encantaría serlo de La Novela Electa: Propuestas: 1-Se podrian dar placas a los autores de las Pokénovelas ganadores 2-La ganadora se anunciaría en portada [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 15:22 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Perfecto No hay problema, acepto con gusto el cargo, y gracias Franco 11:17 8 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Menú principal ¿Tú puedes poner una lista con los miembros del equipo de comunidad pero yo no puedo poner una con los administradores? Lo siento, pero si no me das un buen motivo para quitar esa lista, no lo haré, y si me das ese motivo, significará que la lista del equipo de comunidad también debe ser borrada, ya que es una lista similar. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 20:47 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias gracias por tu mensaje :D Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 21:31 8 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Por que has borrado Polo's productions? Es un local de ocio relacionado con las actividades de esta wiki, no existe motivo para borrarlo. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:23 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Cambios de perfil de usuarios Ya lo se, por eso denegué la ultima solicitud de rango. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 01:17 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Veto En wikidex me volviste a vetar sin ninguna razón ¬o¬ --'Dialga' Palkia 08:07 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Novela Electa Es hora de ir empezando a hacer la página y lo que sea necesario ¿no crees?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] (@team) [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 19:50 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Equipo de comunidad Has revocado de su cargo a , y me estoy cansando de tus decisiones. Como tú no querías que el estuviese en el equipo lo has destituído en un par de semanas. La razón: "No has editado nada de relevancia". Creo que le exiges a los demás más que a ti, ya que tu principal trabajo ha sido cambiar las categorías de los blogs de Entradas a Blogs, lo cual es algo de vital importancia. Además solo habria que destituirlo en caso de que no cumpliese su labor, y no veo ningún problema con la organización de ls torneos... tú si? Vuelve al equipo, yo también empiezo a tomar decisiones sin preguntar. Quejas a mi discusión. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] link=Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon 14:47 24 mar 2010 (UTC) : Pues me alegro, avisa a Angel. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] link=Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon 15:01 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Es una verguenza lo que estas haciendo, ¿bloquear a un usuario que no ha hecho nada malo? ¿Ediciones múltiples? ¿sin aviso? Él es el que más a trabajado aquí, con diferencia. Desbloqueado y le recomendaré que se queje a wikia, me arrepiento de haberte nombrado burócrata. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] link=Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon 15:06 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Mi bloqueo Vamos a ver; no comprendo el motivo del bloqueo; *Primero, me excluyes de un cargo *Segundo, me bloqueas '''sin #Previamente avisar #Sin tener una causa justificada *Y tercero, porque no hice mi trabajo ¿Podrías explicarme siquiera una sola razón del bloqueo? Creo que te daba mala espina que yo estuviera ahí. ¿Sabes que? A mí también me dió mala espina una cosa, y es que tú llegaras a esta wikia, y de repente te hicieran administrador y burócrata después de todo lo que me he tenido que currar. ¿Spam? ¿Vandalismo? ¿Faltas de respeto? ¿Continuas violaciones de coryright? No creo. Haré caso a JP y me quejaré al Staff... Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:17 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Y aún me vienes con discusiones? Por favor. Seas tú, yo, JP, un usuario anónimo, otro sin cargos '''todos tenemos nuestros derechos en wikia o sino me planteo una cuestión; ¿Esto es una dictadura, dónde hay un dictador y tienes un castigo por nada? Vamos a ver...Y si tengo ese problema con las ediciones, lo que hago es un Lab.. Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:24 24 mar 2010 (UTC) RE No me aconsejas pelear contigo? Yo no hablo de pelear, pero no dudes ni un momento que defenderé los derechos de otros usuarios, y ese bloqueo es un atropello. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 15:28 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Por favor, no quiero seguir con esta discusión pero quiero que sepas que eso no es un motivo siquiera de bloqueo. Así que si quieres un puesto así creo que menos lengua y más trabajar. Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:32 24 mar 2010 (UTC) : Espero que midas más tus acciones a partir de ahora. Como ves aquí también reaccionamos. Por cierto, no me importa que no me tomes como un amigo, porque para mi dejas de serlo. Podría decirte por qué, pero creo que lo mejor es el mínimo contacto para que no busques subterfugios para bloquearme. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 15:40 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Y ahora reviertes mis mensajes? No son frutos de vandalismos ni de spam así que no se revierten o se borran sino en un momento dado se almacenan.Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:45 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Te crees que puedes borrar mensajes de discusión a estas alturas? Sigue complicando las cosas... conoces las reglas y estas buscando una sanción. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 15:51 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo que creo que pasa es que te crees superior a los demás. Y una cosa. No quiero que me respondas a este mensaje. Ya no se puede arreglar nada. Yo perdono y ya está. Y punto. Y no me vuelvas a decir nada en mi disc sobre el tema- Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 16:03 24 mar 2010 (UTC) : No son ofensivos, así que si no los toleras vete, pero no los borres. Y si te hace gracia me alegro, pero borrar mensajes es motivo de sanción. Una oportunidad más. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 16:16 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Si no se actua correctamente, sucede esto. Has realizado acciones que dejan mucho que desear, varios bloqueos sin avisar, y otras cosas innecesarias (cambiar la categoría de entradas). A mi no me importa la opinión de la gente, solo velo por los derecho de otros usuarios. Por si no lo sabes, la página de discusión no es una extensión de tu página de usuario, así que no puedes borrar nada. No pienso darte carta blanca. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 16:30 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Abusing Rights Hello, I am sorry to write her in English, but it has been brought to our attention that you have been abusing your powers as an admin. The role of an admin is to encourage and grow a wiki community, not block users that simply upset you. Please review your practices. If we continue to receive complaints, we will need to remove your rights. Thank you, Sarah (talk 17:37 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Desde luego Claro que debes cuidar tus palabras, y tus actos. Como ya he dicho, no te voy a dar carta blanca, ni va a abusar de nadie aquí. Se acabo la libertad? No. Yo también se las reglas, y como estan de mi lado no tengo problemas. Y antes de contestar leete el mensaje de Sarah. Adios. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 14:22 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Objetivo? Cual es el objetivo de cambiar todas la categorías de los blogs de '' entradas'' a blogs? Si no respondes, mejor que pares de hacerlo, porque no tiene sentido. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 15:09 25 mar 2010 (UTC) : Estética? Yo lo veo completamente innecesario. Tampoco vas (ni tú ni nadie) a realizar una edición por cada blog que se haga por esa razón ta subjetiva. Espero tu respuesta y tu decisión acorde con lo que te he dicho. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 15:19 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Yo no te odio No estoy en contra tuya, es más el bloqueo a ha sido acertado. Ni estoy con la decisión de que te vayas. Puedes aportar mucho a esta Wiki. Lo digo en serio. Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:34 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Solución a este problema Estamos teniendo tu y yo graves problemas. No podemos discutir más. Lo digo por el wiki, porque no quiero perjudicarlo. No nos llevaremos bien, pero ambos (queramos o no) somos burócratas aquí y debemos ser responsables. Este mensaje mio espero que te lo demuestre. Quiero que me des una respuesta, porque aunque no nos llevemos bien ahora, debemos trabajar conjuntamente para beneficiar al sitio. Y espero que tu respuesta no diga, en resumen :"la culpa es toda tuya". Si no tendremos una guerra, para que? Yo creo que tu estarás de acuerdo. O no? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 20:36 25 mar 2010 (UTC) : Me alegro, incluso podríamos volver a nuestra amistad. Eso ya se verá, pero de momento agradezco mucho tu actitud colaborativa. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 11:09 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:cat Vale, ¿como la quito?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 13:41 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Políticas Me refiero a que muchas veces me dicen que "no se ha cambiado nada" y lo que he hecho ha sido añadir categorías. Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 13:59 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Determinados artículos... ...como miembros del Alto Mando de Sinnoh, son puestos con Plantilla:De WikiDex de forma que dicho artículo no sea una copia claramente. ¿Qué hay que hacer en estos casos...? ¿Quitar la plantilla? Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:02 26 mar 2010 (UTC) ... Porque borraste el foro de Dialganovela destacada? la única razón por la que lo hice es porque tu habías dicho que lo harías. Como no lo hacias desidí hacerlo yo mismo. Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 22:10 27 mar 2010 (UTC) : no me has contestado la pregunta. Y son para guardar los mensajes que me han dejado. Tu haces lo mismo, ¿no? :: xD no te entendí con eso de "archivos ajenos" a que te refieres? y sobre lo de dialganovelas, hazlo entonces por favor. Es que quisiera cambiar la portada. No me gustan para nada lo que tiene, necesita menos de eso y más de otro :) ::: ya te entendí. Pues es que shiny me pidio que lo ayudara. Y me dijo que cuando necesitara más yo se lo haría. :::: pues claro que son inexistentes! los borraste ¬¬ Administrador ¿Que me queda hacer para ser administrador?Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 11:08 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:"A borrar" Lamento lo de "Borrar", es que pensé que alguién había creado la página inmediatamente como plagio, lo lamento y prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo.Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 14:24 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Por hacerme Administrador, pero tengo una pregunta, ahora soy Administrador y Reversor o solo Administrador, de momento me pondré solo la plantilla Administrador OK?.Graciaaaas Franco 10:55 28 mar 2010 (UTC) OK Contestame Al mensaje de administradores.Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 18:50 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Menú de inicio ¿Por qué no se pueden poner los administradores, si puede saberse? I.E. Pokémon me autorizó, así que lo siento. Y sobre lo de bloquear a shiny por añadir múltiples categorías a un artículo, no lo veo justo, ya que no se pueden añadir en una sola edición y se correspondían al artículo. Si sigues así tendremos que tomar medidas. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:30 29 mar 2010 (UTC) : Con lo de la lista no veo problemas. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 14:37 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Primero: Esa lista se añadió después. Segundo: Explícame, si sabes, cómo se puede añadir todas las categorías necesarias a un artículo en una edición. Si un artículo necesita esas categorías, habrá que añadírselas, a no ser que se quiera una birria de artículos. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) : De acuerdo. A mi no me importa si no se queda, no me parece importante y con una basta. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 14:46 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo no soy capaz de hacerlo en una sola edición. No soy capaz de añadir más de una por edición. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:53 29 mar 2010 (UTC) mensaje importante Hola oye continuas aun con POKE-EXPERTOS o no?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 21:12 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con mis poderes de administrador? Sigo en Administradores pero no tengo los poderes. Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 13:57 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Novela Electa Dialgapedia:Novela Electa, ya lo cree, si puedes mejorarlo, hazlo.Saludos.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 13:58 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Amistad Hola Andres!, quería saber si querías ser mi ``Dialgamigo´´, si es así, dime cual te gusta más. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos 21:20 30 mar 2010 (UTC)